


eyes on me

by mirajanes



Series: perspectives, perspectives [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied OiHina, Implied Osaaka, M/M, i am really lazy at tagging as u can see here sry, spoiler for inarizaki vs karasuno match, too many italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirajanes/pseuds/mirajanes
Summary: in a world where you can see things from your soulmates’ point of view, watch how Kageyama Tobio and Miya Atsumu (kinda) discovered each other (again)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: perspectives, perspectives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077578
Comments: 20
Kudos: 237





	1. act one: the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Oh. _Oh god. Good God._
> 
> Tobio’s eyeballs almost popped out from his sockets when he managed to put two and two together. Hinata Shouyou’s soulmate is none other than the Great King, _the_ Oikawa fucking Tooru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo i am back on my atsukage bs
> 
> if u r reading this thank u for loving atsukage ^_^

“ _can’t get you out of my head,_  
_and my mind and my body and everyway_ ,”  
— jeon somi, [ outta my head ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4dwwfiOzRNlKNUSgfx4Z2k?si=b2bKzFLhRJeXjv4w4k3dLQ)

* * *

“HINATA DUMBASS WATCH THE BALL WILL YOU!”

Tobio shouted, watching Hinata receive another ball served right onto his face. “Aaaa, that hurts!”, Hinata whimpered, hands rubbing his temple.

“And it’s not that I am not watching the ball, I got distracted.”, Hinata cried in defense. He walked to the sideline of the court and sat down, wiping his sweat.

Karasuno’s volleyball players have been practising nonstop ever since Kageyama and Tsukkishima went back from their training camps. Balls were flying here and there (literally) and they had been digging, spiking and receiving balls until their hands turned red like flaming Cheetos. They have earned their spot at the Nationals and Karasuno is ready to _fly again_.

Kageyama sat down right next to Hinata, handing him a bottle of Pocari.

“Distracted my ass. Ain’t it just another excuse because you’re still bad at receiving, hahahah.”, Kageyama laughed. That answer earned him a punch straight onto his shoulder by Hinata. Hinata guzzled down the water before he opened his mouth. _Damn, he sure can pack a punch,_ Kageyama grimaced in pain.

“Shit, Kageyama, I think I saw what my soulmate is seeing just now.” Hinata whispered, making sure no one else is listening to them talking. Tobio raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“You know we can see stuff that our partner’s seeing right, Baka-geyama, once we have met them in real life! WOAH THAT MEANS I HAVE ALREADY MET MY SOULMATE!”, Hinata gushed in excitement.

Ah, soulmates. In a modern era like this, you might wonder, do they truly exist? Aren’t these just fictional stuff that only happens in a book or a movie? Doesn’t it sound too good to be true, having a predestined fate, a confirmation that you will, one day, end up with someone, the promise of living together forever until you die? 

Exactly. _Too good to be true_.

Well, as much as it sounded like bullshit, soulmates are real. We do have soulmates in this world. Maybe not everyone got to find their soulmates as soon as Hinata (high school is kinda early, to be fair), but they will definitely meet their soulmate one day. Maybe it is fate, or maybe the celestials who govern the land above the skies are just bored and decided to, “ _fuck it! let’s make these people's lives easier by handing them their partners straight to their asses!”_ , we never know. It will always be a mystery till this day but if there’s one thing that’s sure, soulmates do exist.

Here’s how the concept works. Like what Hinata has mentioned, you need to meet your soulmate first for you to be able to see things from their point of view (literally). Starting from there, you will be able to see _visions_ from your soulmate’s point of view at random hours. Of course this won’t help you to identify who is your soulmate on the spot but at least you can start to figure things out ~ slowly ~ until your big brain has concluded who is your God-given partner.

But then, what about people who died early? What if someone had an accident while having a vision? Maybe their soulmate died, or maybe they never met each other because let's be realistic, it’s kinda hard to bump with each other if your destined partner is 17000 kilometres away from you. What if those things happen? Well, fear not. Things don’t work _realistically_ in this world. Almost every adult Tobio met had soulmates. (and no one had an accident while having a vision, almost everyone never had them while driving or doing something dangerous. amazing move, god)

Even if Kageyama Tobio were to question the power of celestial beings because it completely sounds like _absolute bullshit_ , he does not have the time for that. _Maybe the Gods are working hard. Ask them, not me. I barely passed my Japanese Language exam,_ is what Tobio believed in.

Anyways, back to the current time, Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno High School, the gym, Hinata and Kageyama.

“So you’ve seen their face?”

“No, but I might have an idea,” Hinata clarified.

Ah, Hinata Shouyou and his reckless, reckless ideas. Remember when he went to Shiratorizawa and became a bell boy for a week?

Yeah, reckless. It was pretty funny to Kageyama solely because he didn’t go to where Kageyama trained. If he actually went there, well, let’s save that discussion for another time.

“He’s talking to someone, his friend I think, and I definitely know who is the friend he’s talking to! So most probably I know him?” Hinata responded, eyes shining brightly.

“So you know it’s a he,” Kageyama spoke softly, before continuing with a question, eyes boring straight into Hinata’s eyes. “Do I know this quote-unquote friend though?” Hinata just gave him a toothy grin before standing up, offering his hand to Kageyama. “Come on, the break’s over. Gimme your best serves, Baka-geyama,” he smirked.

“DUMBASS YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING THE QUESTION!”

* * *

It was already dark when they walked out from the gymnasium. The boys headed to the Sakanoshita Store straight as Daichi offered to buy everyone pork buns.

“So you’re not telling me who this person is, is it.” Kageyama nudged at a Hinata who’s currently eating a mouthful of bun. “M’not tellin whaaa?” Hinata replied while munching.

Tobio made a disgusted face and responded: “Ew, gross, finish your buns first,”

Hinata just blushed, before speaking up. “If I tell you promise you won’t be mad?” he asked, coyly. His eyes were _glowing bright orange_ , very excited. _Wow, they’re really orange,_ Tobio made a mental note. 

“Yeah, I won’t.”

“Um, I saw Iwaizumi-san in front of me when it happened. He was on the rooftop, eating buns I think. It was lunchtime and my partner… He… Um. I saw him eating something. Eh! I mean, shouldn’t that be me? Since it’s from my point of view? Their point of view?” Hinata explained nervously, beads forming on his temples. He grinned, waiting for Tobio to connect the dots.

Iwaizumi-san? Hinata saw Iwaizumi-san? Eating at the rooftop? During lunch? Someone from Aoba Johsai? Shouldn’t he be eating with someone he knows well? A classmate? Friend? A close friend? Childhood friend?

Oh. _Oh god. Good God._

Tobio’s eyeballs almost popped out from his sockets when he managed to put two and two together. Hinata Shouyou’s soulmate is none other than the Great King, _the_ Oikawa fucking Tooru. Someone Tobio respected (and _scared of_ , mainly) “What the heck, Hinata,” Tobio mumbled. 

“I KNOW, KAGEYAMA. I KNOW.”

“Do you think he knows though?” Tobio wondered. _At least one thing’s settled,_ Tobio thought in relief, _it is not me_. Don’t get him wrong, he appreciates Hinata as a teammate, _partner_ , but they are all platonic feelings. You don’t really have to love someone romantically in order to appreciate them.

“I DON’T KNOW,” Hinata wailed, eyes all panicked.

“WHY ARE YOU IN PANIC, ISN’T HE YOUR SOULMATE?”

“AIN’T THAT MORE REASON TO BE IN PANIC, BAKA-GEYAMA? WHAT IF HE DOES NOT LIKE ME BACK?”

_Like me back? b a c k? BACK????_

“What the _fuck_???? You actually liked him first before you knew he is your soulmate?” Tobio responded in awe. At this rate he couldn’t even be bothered to close his mouth anymore, he’s just too surprised at the unexpected turn of events.

“I DO NOT KNOW, I THINK? I DON’T KNOW I JUST THINK THAT HE’S AMAZING AND WHAT IF HE THINKS I’M PLAIN BORING????”

“Um,, I don’t know but I am pretty sure he’s gonna like you. I mean you guys are soulmates right? Yeah,” Tobio trailed off, not knowing what to say. Hinata’s concern is definitely valid. Like yeah, soulmates are God-given and you will always end up loving your soulmate (ain’t that the main reason why you guys are soulmates in the first place? because you guys complete each other?) but it’s definitely understandable to panic because of this. After all, we don’t want our soulmates to be disappointed with ourselves right?

_Damn it, celestial beings. Why do you guys have to complicate stuff?_

“Besides, uh, I think you’re pretty cool. So I think Oikawa-san will also think that you’re pretty cool. But if you don’t want to think about it we can just pretend that nothing happened. If Oikawa-san somehow discovered that it’s you, then, well, let’s think about that later, ok?” Tobio spoke firmly, trying his best to reassure Hinata.

“You think that I am cool, Baka-geyama? WOAHHHHHH,” Suddenly Hinata’s back to his grinning old self, all smiles and sunshine and happiness.

_Huh, he’s definitely not listening to the rest of the conversation, that idiot Hinata._

_Well, whatever,_ Tobio thought. In the end, they’re soulmates, so they will definitely work it out.

They departed at the junction near the store, Hinata waving back as Tobio walked forward.

He went back home with a slight smile on his face, secretly praying for Hinata and Oikawa-san's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH. honestly the last time i wrote sumn creative was 5 years ago and i am no longer learning english (note: english is not my first language) so i was ,, really insecure w this piece of writing but !! i still want to be proud of my writing so fuck it i'm just gonna post it here <3
> 
> anyways! inconsistent writing updates, ty for reading please stay hydrated and wear ur masks !! mwa <3_<3
> 
> xo, lucy ~


	2. act two: galaxy brain miya atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _What the hell, gods. Another one? Right during practice?_  
> 
> 
> Unable to shake himself off from having a vision, Atsumu just took a deep breath and watched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so funny i was not planning to write so soon but you know doing other stuff becomes more interesting when you have academic pressure. so instead of studying here i am, updating a new chapter. [insert clown emoji]
> 
> heads up: osaaka. this one is for my osaaka homies

“ _dear gravity,_  
_you held me down in this starless city_ ,”  
— fall out boy, [ tiffany blews ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5fR8XrWAQrIkkPy7kdYyMo?si=d4AHprqJR9-vg5mk4Hl43w)

* * *

It was just another ordinary Tuesday for Miya Atsumu when it happened. He was supposed to attend classes till the evening, and then volleyball practice, and then head back home with Samu. Just a perfectly normal day.

Until the divinities above decided to grace Atsumu with his first _vision_ in a fucking Math class.

He was jotting down formulas for these binomial theorems when it happened. At first, his sight became blurry. Atsumu thought they were just dust that got caught in his eyes and he rubbed them gingerly. The next time Atsumu blinked, he no longer saw Math equation. Instead, he saw someone else’s notebook in front of him, with a hand writing down some Japanese words in Kanji. 

Atsumu’s first thought was: _This person’s handwriting is really ugly._

_From the person’s point of view, they seem to be in Japanese language class right now, writing down notes. Dark long sleeves are wrapping their arms, can either be a gakuran or a jacket. There are some kanji words written wrong on the notebook and besides that, Atsumu didn’t really see anything much._

Atsumu blinked again and everything else went back to normal. He is no longer seeing words, but equations and Atsumu is able to turn his head to his left and right, seeing his other classmates. From here he can see Osamu passing notes to Ginjima, and the teacher has moved forward to giving exercises on binomial theorems. Ugh, homework. Atsumu tried to recall what he saw just now, remembering every single detail.

 _So, most probably they are a student, not sure which grade. Not sure about the gender too, but definitely not someone from here. What we wear here is pretty different with what they wear. The kanji words they wrote just now is something only high school students’ can learn. To conclude, a high school student,_ Atsumu deduced.

Contrary to popular belief, Miya Atsumu can actually use his brain when it comes to other stuff besides volleyball. His grades are actually solid and he can think. It’s just that he chose not to think.

He took a deep breath, contemplating. _Do I want to tell people about this? Osamu?_

No, maybe not now. Don’t get Atsumu wrong, soulmates are very special and he really wants to shove it in front of Osamu that he finally had found (interacted, Atsumu, interacted. you still don’t know who he is) his soulmate but the clues aren’t solid yet. Most probably he will end up having to hear Osamu talking about Osamu’s _visions_.

Yes, his younger twin found his soulmate earlier than Atsumu. They still have not known who is the actual person but Osamu kept on seeing this Tall Guy with a really weird hair colour. Black, and then grey, kinda like Cruella de Vil, but mixed instead of separated into two halves. And when the Inarizaki team read the ‘Volleyball Magazine’ to see Aran in the top 5 spikers’ list, Osamu nearly cursed when he saw the said Tall Guy on the next page after Aran’s. (side note: Osamu does not curse. At least he does not when many people are around) Apparently, Osamu’s soulmate is buddy-buddy with this Bokuto Koutarou person, but let’s save that discussion for another day. Osamu can wait. This is about Atsumu now.

Suddenly, Atsumu’s felt a slight pain on his forehead.

Sunarin is standing in front of him, smiling and Osamu is laughing his ass off, satisfied with his flicking.

“The fuck yer doin’, Samu,”, Atsumu looked up, not amused at all.

“What were yer thinkin’, Tsumu? Yer look like ya holding yer shit or sumthin.”

Newsflash, here’s another ‘contrary to popular belief’ fact. Miya Osamu, just like Miya Atsumu, is also an asshole. A series of profanities can fly from his mouth as if he is just reciting the national anthem. But, he hides it well, unlike Tsumu because, just like that Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno, he is a fucking Goody Two Shoes. (read: Osamu is generally nice to everyone else except to Atsumu. Just your typical siblings behaviour, what’s new,)

“Not gon' tell ya,”, Atsumu scrunched his nose, acting all cute. He decided to keep it as a secret for now, trying to see how it is going to be.

* * *

He took a deep breath and spun the ball on his fingertip. Satisfied, Atsumu tossed the ball high in the air, before spiking it to the other side of the court. Everything was perfect, from how the ball bounced up before falling and spiked. The palm of his right hand became sore a little bit, but it was satisfactory. _Nice overhand serve, dear self. It flew perfectly._

Miya Atsumu takes volleyball seriously. When it comes to volleyball, you can just assume that Atsumu has a slight god complex. He makes sure that everything is perfect, from the angles of throwing the ball into the power he puts into his palms before spiking. Even the _smallest details_ matter to someone as calculative as Atsumu and he never fails. Never.

So, when Atsumu suddenly stopped from setting ball mid-air to Osamu, everyone else in the court stared at Atsumu. The ball dropped to the floor and Atsumu just stood up there, as frozen as a rock. His eyes widened, legs rooted to the court.

_What the hell, gods. Another one? Right during practice?_

Unable to shake himself off from having a vision, Atsumu just took a deep breath and watched.

 _Oh. A school gymnasium. Surrounded by other boys. High chance of being a male,_ Atsumu made a quick mental note. _This person is taking a volleyball and spinning it on the top of their fingertip. A volleyball player?_ Atsumu tried to recall the other boys he has seen just now, trying to remember if any one of them is familiar. _He threw the ball in the air with elegance before jamming it on the other side of the court with full power._

 _Interesting handwork,_ Atsumu thought.

_The ball flew back to his side of the court and someone managed to dig the ball. It flew up in the air and he ran to the ball, palms facing forward, before setting it to an orange haired person. What the fuck, the orange haired boy jumped high — he fucking flew and spiked it._

Atsumu snapped back to reality, seeing everyone else approaching him.

“God damn it, how long was I out?”

Kita-san responded: “About 5 minutes? You just stood up there, doing nothing. We tried calling you but you did not reply at all. Are you okay?”, he asked, with a worrying tone.

Atsumu searched for Osamu and when he saw Osamu smirking back at him, he knew that _they knew_. Beans are spilled, foxes are out of the bag, whatever you call it. They knew he had a vision, so Atsumu just took a deep breath before casually saying: “Um. I think I had a vision just now, ya?”

On that Tuesday, _nothing_ went normal. Atsumu was unable to focus in class and volleyball practice ended early. The whole Inarizaki Volleyball Club suddenly became heavily invested in Atsumu’s love life, including the ever calm Kita Shinsuke, him claiming to be happy that Atsumu has finally found his soulmate. (High school is still pretty early, but when you are the only one who has not found your soulmate yet when everyone — everyone else in the team has found theirs, of course it kinda became a big issue. In a positive way.)

Based on the details Atsumu shared with them, they managed to list down three important notes:

1\. He is, most likely, a he. (Atsumu made a mental note to apologise if the soulmate did not identify as a guy)  
2\. This person plays volleyball.  
3\. There is an orange haired person on his team.

They scoured every page of Volleyball Monthly, asking Atsumu if he ever saw any of these volleyball players when the vision happened. They even made a bet on who will date first between Osamu and Atsumu, with a majority rooting for Osamu, reason being that Osamu’s soulmate is easy to find. (actually his Friend, Bokuto Koutarou, is easy to spot. Not the soulmate themselves). “Hell, I’m gonna make sure I win this bet,” Atsumu jokingly claimed. Only Akagi placed bets on Atsumu (besides Atsumu himself), reason being that he likes to take risks in gambling. "Well at least if Atsumu won I don't have to share my worth with the rest of you!!"

* * *

Late at night, as he lay on his bed, Atsumu recalled what happened during the day and laughed a little. 

Risks or not, maybe Akagi will win the fucking bet.

Because, the thing is, Atsumu is confident that he will find his soulmate first. Unlike Osamu, he knew, he knows _exactly_ who his fated lover is.

After all, there is only one, _one_ volleyball player that Atsumu knew that can set _with that kind of precision_.

One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah.
> 
> i head canon-ed atsumu as someone smart (if u r not smart it's ok tsumu but i rly think u have sexc brains)


	3. act three: spring interhigh tournament, tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _Did Asahi-san just shrunk?_   
> 
> 
> He thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw the person standing in front of him became shorter because just now, it was Asahi-san who stood in front of him, still fidgety. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoot me by day 6 just give me big atsukage pre-relationship vibes. angsty! (in a good way?)
> 
> also i think punctuations are my biggest enemy. i don't really punctuate stuff when i tweet (which is.. bad? good? idk i usually just comma everything thru my life lmaoooo)

_“i’m okay,_  
_so if you wanna hurt me,_  
_baby just hurt me,”_  
— day 6, [ shoot me ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3cl6BsTDeeGRbgug5TXrvg?si=hpghRjvUTmS5Wzq-jVJLxQ)

* * *

Spring Interhigh Tournament, Tokyo

This is it, this is the day. They have finally made it to Tokyo and today, Karasuno is going to have their first match against Tsubakihara Academy. Tobio was warming up when he heard Sugawara-san mumbling about his hands taking forever to warm up when they’re nervous. Turning his head slightly to Sugawara-san, Tobio asked, “Do you need some gloves?”

Sugawara-san responded with a chuckle, replying: “Nah, Kageyama, I’m fine. Don’t you ever get nervous?”

“I do. But I am not nervous now,” he hesitated, before continuing in a cool tone: "This is just another step towards our goal.”. That answer was rewarded with a kick in the ass by Sugawara before he laughed it off.

Everyone is nervous and it’s inescapable. There were too many people watching, from the press reporters to people who just enjoy volleyball. Everyone is doing their best to reduce the anxiety from Asahi-san who kept on scribbling ‘人’ on his palm and eating it to Noya-san who kept on reciting incantations, praying so that the gods will help them today. (not sure whether is he praying to an Actual god or Shimizu-san, because Tobio caught him mentioning Shimizu-san’s name a few times already). Even the ever sarcastic Tsukkishima Kei toned down his edgy remarks today.

To say that Tobio is not nervous is an understatement. He _is_ nervous, but he does not show it.

And to be honest, he is more worried about something else right now, even if he should not be worried about it in the first place. Or should, depends on how you view the importance of being blessed with your first vision.

 _Blessed, my ass,_ Tobio thought.

 _It_ happened when they were lining up in groups during the opening ceremony. Tobio was not sure about it at first because from this person’s point of view, they were still surrounded by a colourful number of jerseys just like Tobio. The exact hall, listening to the same MC giving a speech on the importance of sportsmanship and other stuff that Tobio was too distracted to focus on.

However, Tobio was weirded out with one thing and it slowly made him realise that he is, having a soulmate’s vision.

_Did Asahi-san just shrunk?_

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw the person standing in front of him became shorter because just now, it was Asahi-san who stood in front of him, still fidgety. At least he is no longer eating invincible writings. This new person is not _that small_ , but if you want to compare him with Asahi-san who towers the rest of Karasuno with a height of 184 cm, of course you can see the difference.

This person who is standing up in front of Tobio is, definitely, definitely shorter than Asahi-san.

This person is wearing a red jacket and Tobio tried to read the Kanji written at the back, recalling back every single term he can associate with the Kanji.

_Ine? Ina? Rice field? Ine-ni-saki? Damn it. How do I read this one?_

_Maybe I should have studied Kanji more._

After spending a few minutes of racking his brain, thinking, suddenly Tobio’s vision became hazy. When he opened his eyes again, he is seeing Asahi-san with the familiar No. 3 displayed broad on his back.

“Baka-yama are you listening to me?” He felt his back being tugged and glanced back to see a Hinata pouting. “Osh,” Tobio responded shortly.

“What do you mean by Osh, Baka-yama! I was talking about how this must have been where the Little Giant stood and you just Osh-ed me? Osh?” Hinata nagged.

“If I were Kageyama too I would say Osh, plus didn’t he play on a different court?” Tsukki countered the argument with a smirk. Ah, your typical Tsukkishima Kei, always knew which buttons to tug other people’s hearts. In a bad way. As in a _very_ irritating way.

Kageyama just ignored them and looked around him to search for the white haired guy he saw just now. _With a tint of black, Tobio. A tint of black._

He scratched his head and found Sugawara-san asking, “Who are you looking for, Kageyama?”

Tobio just shook his head and replied with a, “‘No, I thought I saw someone I knew just now.”

“Aah, it must feel nice to know a lot of people right, you lucky little gremlin,” Sugawara laughed softly.

Tobio just smiled and gave him a slight nod.

* * *

_Winning surely feels nice, ain’t it. Wish you could have been here to see me playin’, Grandpops._

It was a pretty tiring match but the Karasuno team have survived their first match, now sitting in the living room, watching Inarizaki’s recorded plays on the television. _Ah, I’m beat_. Coach Ukai is explaining about every single player, from their third year middle blocker to the notorious Miya-san and his serves, whom Suga-san claimed to be ‘the best high school setter’. That statement made Tobio roll his eyes, because he definitely can beat Miya-san’s ass.

Well, at least he can try.

Tobio continues to remember what Coach Ukai was explaining but when he saw Inarizaki’s captain displayed on screen, digging a ball. Blue eyes still fixated on the tv, Tobio became slightly stunned, mouth agape.

_Hair. Grey hair? White hair? With a tinge of black? Him?_

He was unsure about it since he didn’t see the white haired person’s face but this Kita-san, the captain, definitely has the same hairstyle as the person Tobio saw in his vision. Tobio tried to brush it off and focus on the main important thing, because nothing is as important to Tobio as winning now. He looked on the list of school names and could not find Inarizaki’s kanji.

Slightly dumbfounded, he asked Tanaka, “Where is the name for this Inarizaki school?”

“Ahh, you cannot read that kanji? You must have mistook this part for rice field. See this line? You read this kanji as 'inari', as foxes. Don't tell anyone, but I was confused at first too,” Tanaka laughed, pointing his finger to the list of school names, showing Kageyama the kanji arrangement for Inarizaki. Oh, it was the kanji that he mistook for ‘ine-ni-saki’.

Oh. _Foxes. Oh._ Surprised with the turn of events, Kageyama silently sat down again, trying to think. It was a failure, so he continued his thinking process when they were having a bath in the onsen. However, the boys were too loud and he could not think of anything at all.

Finally settled, laying down on the futon, he tried to recollect his thoughts again. _Inarizaki. Red jacket. Who in Inarizaki? …..Him?_

Too sleepy for this, Tobio decided to call it a night and postpone all the logical analytics for tomorrow. He rarely uses his brain for anything else besides volleyball, so of course it’s gonna take a toll on his body. (kidding. he’s just too tired. poor little tobio)

* * *

Day 2.

“Hey, Kageyama, look here,” Hinata pulled Kageyama and pointed to the Inarizaki team, who are supposed to be practicing volleyball. It was 8 in the morning and their match will start in about 15 minutes from now.

“What,” Tobio asked back, unamused. When he looked on to the Inarizaki team, Tobio could see _almost_ all of the Inarizaki boys were looking at Hinata. Their libero, Akagi-san(?) looked so stunned as if he just saw a goddess fell from the sky, shaking Miya-san 2.0’s [read: Osamu] body as he spoke. A few other players were nodding, talking to each other. The conversation was incomprehensible from this distance but most probably they were talking about Hinata, seeing how everyone from the other team was looking at him. 

“Hey… Kageyama… why were they staring at me like that… especially the Miya twins… Atsumu and Atsumu 2.0… what did I do...” he blinked nervously, looking at Kageyama. _Of course he’d get fidgety, even I would panic seeing many eyes on me,_ Tobio sighed.

Tsukkishima overheard them and responded with a, “Maybe they were just fascinated at the fact that you are so small?”

“TSUKKI, NOT NICE!!” Hinata grumpily retorted. “Maybe they were amazed at your jumps, Hinata. Isn’t that how people usually feel when they see you jumping for the first time?” Sugawara commented, giving Hinata a morale boost. “OOOH. Suga-san, you’re amazing!!!” Hinata ended up beaming brightly, poking his tongue out to an annoyed Tsukki.

 _Sorry, Hinata,_ Tobio made a mental remark. _Most probably they knew what’s going on. Maybe he already saw things from my point of view, and told them about Hinata. His orange hair is pretty vibrant after all, very memorable._

_Well, at this rate, it is safe to say that he IS my soulmate, from their response._

Tobio took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment, trying to recall what happened yesterday. It was a brief moment and he was still unsure — did he actually have a moment or was he just hallucinating? He still needs a solid proof for him to be able to pinpoint who exactly is his God-given partner, lover, whatever you name it.

 _Which should be pretty easy. After all, I only know one person from that team. That ass. Thank you, celestial beings, for giving me an asshole for a boyfriend,_ Tobio laughed.

 _Oops. Soon to be. Too early, idiot. Even if he has a cute face, his personality is still shitty and we definitely need to work more on that,_ Tobio corrected his mind.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw brown eyes staring back at him, deeply.

Somehow Miya Atsumu is standing right in front of him, face closing onto Tobio’s face. He looks amused, giving a sly smirk — as if he knew things that Tobio didn’t know.

On days like this Kageyama Tobio is grateful to be born with a poker face or else everyone might have seen him blushing for the first time.

 _Pretty,_ was the first thing that ran on Tobio’s mind. _A pretty asshole._

Well, Miya Atsumu has always been what you would call a handsome person, but — knowing that you are fated to be with this charming (face-wise) person, of course it kinda made Tobio’s heart beat a bit faster. And the fact that he is an amazing setter too. The best setter in high school, can your boyfriend ( _SOON TO BE, you idiot!_ ) do that?

Trying his best to control his emotions, he gave Atsumu a slight bow and asked politely. “What are you doing here, Miya-san?”

_He still does not know that you know, he still does not know. You have the upper hand here, Tobio._

“Hm, I just feel like checkin’ on ya. It’s been a long time, Tobio-kun. Yer orange friend fer sure can jump high, hm?” Atsumu-san asked back, face not showing any signs of surprise. 

“Yes, he sure can jump high.” Hearing the referee blowing the whistle, signalling that game is about to start, Tobio ended the conversation shortly. “Good luck, I am looking forward to this match, Miya-san.” Tobio offered his hand, waiting for Atsumu to _touch him,_ I mean, shake his hand. 

( _what the hell kageyama tobio control your urges PLEASE. day one and you’re already like this._ )

Atsumu took his hand and shook it firmly, nodding a few times. “Miya-san? Hmm, we hafta work on that later, feels like yer are talkin’ to Samu, and not me. Damn, I fer sure am lookin’ forward to beat ya ass, Tobio-kun.” He smiled and jogged back to the other side of the court.

Tobio watched as Atsumu went back to his team, seeing them whispering things to each other. _Yes, that stupid, big oaf must have told them about his visions. That idiot, Miya Atsumu._

As Tobio stood up in line with the rest of Karasuno, he could not hold his excitement. He is excited for many things, but for now his number one priority is volleyball. They have made it this far, and Tobio is only aiming for them to go further. Soulmate or not, Miya-san is _going down_.

The referee blew the whistle, signifying the start of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i keep on thinking about this incomplete work instead of my never ending assignments,, nice... so yeah good news? will definitely finish it soon? (anyways i have a lot to comment on this fic idk in the end we all are our biggest critics but nevermind,,,)
> 
> anyways thanks for readin !! i hope y'all are having a great day, i'm currently am sasageyo-ing thru life @ 3 in the morning....
> 
> luv,  
> ellie <3


	4. act four: ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Tobio-kun [5:51 p.m.]: what should i call you, atsumu-san?
>> 
>> Atsumu [5:52 p.m.]: um. baby? ^_^;
>> 
>> Tobio-kun [5:53 p.m.]: what the fuck miya-san

“ _but i wonder where were you,_  
_when i was at my worst down on my knees,_ ”  
— maroon 5, [ maps ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7oUHzZKNKUTrlU7DYxhQ7v?si=0mxURXSdTymyeXF00jrb_A)

* * *

Miya Atsumu tried the quick set attack, and Miya Osamu managed to hit it. Somehow, Kageyama Tobio managed to block it, and no one was fast enough to keep the ball moving.

_fuck. we lost._

Atsumu sighed. “Guess we were pretty greedy, Samu.”

25-27, 25-16, 30-32

They lined up and Kageyama stood right in front of Atsumu, bowing down politely. ‘Thank yous!’ were shouted and they walked away from the court to their respective locker rooms. Everyone was quiet, until Kita-san and the rest of third years stood up, with Kita-san giving his speech.

“Hey — ,” Kita-san started, looking at everyone.

“Whatever was the result today, I just want to say that I fer sure am proud of everyone. Really. Thank you for making my, for making the third years’ experiences a great one,” he spoke confidently, trying to suppress whatever emotion Kita Shinsuke is feeling right now. Behind him, stood Ojiro Aran, Omimi Ren and their libero Michinari Akagi, trying their best not to let their smile fall. Tears were rolling down Akagi-san’s eyes and Ren-san gritted his lips, not saying anything.

The locker room again was quiet, before Kita Shinsuke spoke again.

“If yer guys are sad about this, just go and practice after this. Maybe not now. Take a few days break, your health is important. And then yer can start playin’ again, practice again, because repetition, perseverance and diligence will never betray ya,” his words trailed off, and Kita-san wiped his tears with his jersey.

“Atsumu.” Kita-san spoke.

Atsumu looked up, finally, because he was already crying when Kita-san started to speak and he for sure cannot show this emotion of his to everyone because _fuck it, Miya Atsumu does not cry_.

“Guess yer cried, huh.”

Kita-san smiled softly, before continuing. “Ya gonna be a great captain, Atsumu. Good luck next year. Make us proud.”

He ended his speech, and took his belongings, and walked away from the locker room.

 _Fuck it. Losing fer sure hurts,_ Atsumu cursed. Losing and winning are normal in a life of a sportsperson, but losing will always, always hurt. Realising that this is, this was the third years’ last match only added salt to the wound because there is no more chance for them to play in the court as a high school student. Their high school volleyball has now ended, officially.

After packing up his stuff, Atsumu headed out to the restroom, trying to kill time before heading to the bus stop. They’re not heading back to Hyogo because every team still needs to be in Tokyo until the last day of the tournament. _Hmm, maybe visit the Sky Tower, or somethin’._

And then he saw Kageyama Tobio. Walking with his orange haired friend, whom Atsumu just made a promise, on the spur of the moment, to set to in the future. _Oh fuck. I didn’t say anything to Tobio-kun at all? Damn it I thought I have said somethin’ to him, good game, or anythin’ like that_.

_And he still doesn’t know that I am his soulmate, ain’t it. Sigh._

Unsure what to do, Atsumu took a step back and tried to turn away, before realising two pairs of eyes are staring at him. “Atsumu-san?” Hinata called.

“‘Uh.. hello! Um, Shouyou-kun. Tobio-kun. Nice meetin yer both here," Atsumu awkwardly smiled, not knowing what he should do next.

“Um. Hinata. Can you go ahead first?” he heard Tobio spoke to Shouyou softly, and Shouyou just nodded.

“I am sorry Atsumu-san, I have to get going first! See you later! Baka-yama, bye!!” he skipped away, leaving Atsumu with Tobio alone. _Alone._

 _Awkward,_ was the first thing that came on Atsumu’s mind.

“Uh. Miya-san. Do you have time? Are you free now?” Tobio asked politely, face beet-red.

This made Miya Atsumu laugh a little bit. Yeah, he sure is free right now. The bus is only going to be there after 5 p.m., and it’s still 1 p.m. right now. A whole lot of time to kill, and maybe, get to know, his potential boyfriend. Yeah.

Trying to act all composed and normal, he nodded and clarified. “Yeah. Am free right now. Yer wanna go somewhere?” Tobio just nodded and moved closer to Atsumu. He looks as if he is hesitating too, so Atsumu just waited for Tobio to come close first.

_Blue eyes. He’s tall. Hair’s kinda cute too. Oooh, he blushes pretty easily. Was he this bashful during the Youth Camp?_

“Miya-san?” Tobio called his name, snapping Atsumu back to reality. Tobio is no longer standing in front of him, but he stood next to Atsumu.

“Yeah. Where were we just now? Wanna go somewhere?”

“We can go to the food stalls first, if you want to. Kinda felt hungry after the match just now, hmm?” Tobio glanced back to Atsumu, waiting for him to reply.

“Sure,” Atsumu said. They walked away from the hallway and headed to the food stalls outside the building, side by side. Just two normal high school students, on a normal day. _As if._

_What the heck ok Atsumu, b r e a t h e._

_WHAT DO WE DO NOW_

Atsumu tried to calm down — but he is just TOO NERVOUS for this. Going to food stalls with your potential lover? Walking together side by side as you gaze at him and appreciating his beauty, from his questionable haircut (Atsumu. You literally have piss for your hair. You don't get to complain.) to his dark blue eyes, and how his lashes flatter as they blink. This is a scene straight out of shoujo manga, straight out of a young adult novel and Miya Atsumu has never, NEVER, experienced anything like this in his life.

Yes, the gods were on his side when they sculpted his face, blessing him with a very, very charming face. But that’s the _only, the only thing_ that is charming when it comes to Miya Atsumu. His attitude is nowhere near charming and he has never dated anyone before, because, one, he was too occupied with volleyball. Two, he is a solid monogamist. He believes that he will only date one person in his life, his soulmate, and then when the time has come, when the said person is actually walking with him, side by side, of course he will not know what to think. This is something new, and he is very, very tense right now.

What if Tobio does not like him? Atsumu started to feel sorry for Kageyama because he is cursed with a partner like Atsumu. It takes a lot of patience to deal with Atsumu and Atsumu's tantrums and not even his own twin can handle him because Atsumu is just too much sometimes.

_Oh my god fuck it, negative thoughts!!1 I literally do not have the time for this shit right now, so fuck yer, go fuck yerself!!!_ Atsumu tried to brush it off. 

(miya atsumu, just like miya osamu, is his biggest critic.)

“Miya-san, are you okay?” He looked and saw blue eyes staring back at him, Tobio looking slightly worried. “Oh, fuck, sorry. Tobio-kun. I swear it wasn’t yer or anythin, m just nervous. Su-u-per nervous,” Atsumu explained, before he stopped talking, realizing that he talked too much. What if Tobio didn’t know that Atsumu is his soulmate, and was just asking Atsumu to hang out with him as friends? As a senpai and a kouhai? As two promising setters, maybe he just want to ask for some tips on how to set? _Miya Atsumu, you fool,_

Hearing this, Kageyama Tobio gave him a sly smile — _the_ exact smile Atsumu gave Tobio on the court just now, the Miya Atsumu trademarked sly smile, and replied. “Hmm. Why are you nervous, Miya-san?” He shifted his head to the left slightly, the smirk still intact.

_This asshole. Is he toying with me?_

Deciding that it was not fair if he was the only one to get flustered, he grabbed Tobio’s hand, and held it tightly. “Nothing,” Atsumu sing-songs. He skipped lightly to the nearest stall, dragging Tobio with him. _Two can play at this game, okay. No one, NO ONE, is goin’ to make me feel flustered!! —_ Atsumu steadied his train of thought.

But he was _not_ expecting this. Instead of pulling away, Tobio just let him be and he even intertwined his fingers with Atsumu’s, holding it firmly. When he turned his head to see Tobio, Tobio was just smiling, giving out a genuine smile. The way his smile curved was pretty awkward, but he looked happy. A tint of pink shades can be seen forming on both of his cheeks, he was _beaming_ at this point.

_Congratulations, here is an announcement. Miya Atsumu.exe has stopped working, cuz, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??? Is a high school boy with the height of 181 cm supposed to be THIS CUTE?_

__

__

_Cause of death? Kageyama Tobio._

Tobio pulled Atsumu and they stopped in front of an onigiri stall. Atsumu turned to Tobio and asked: “Yer want some onigiri?”

“Yeah. An onigiri would be nice. Do you want some, Miya-san?”

“Nah, m’ good. M’ lookin’ for some pepper meat buns. Remind me to buy em if you saw em somewhere around here?”

Tobio nodded, and proceeded to pay for 4 onigiri wraps.

* * *

They just finished watching the volleyball match between Nekoma High and Sarukawa Tech High, with Nekoma emerging victorious. Tobio explained to Atsumu on every single player that he knew on the court, from how the promises were made between their two coaches to practicing together during the summer. With Nekoma High winning, tomorrow is going to be the day where the Battle of the Trash Heap will happen.

When Atsumu asked Tobio whether is he nervous or not, Tobio replied back with a smile.

“I guess I am, but in the end it’s just another thing we have to do.”

Suddenly, Atsumu’s phone rang, the screen showing Osamu’s name.

“Where the fuck were yer, huh? Everyone’s already in the bus, better move ya ass now before we ditch ya, you scum!”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and sighed. “Ugh. Yeah. 5 minutes. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

It was too soon. He doesn’t even know when he will meet Kageyama Tobio again, apart from volleyball matches, because Tobio resides in Miyagi and it’s gonna take 5 hours for Atsumu to go to Miyagi from Hyogo, if he took the train. (He checked the distance just now.) And he still is unsure whether does Tobio know about them being soulmates. _Why didn’t we address the elephant in the room!!! Miya Atsumu you ARE STUPID, what the fuck._

“That, uh. Was, Samu just now. I guess I have to go..” his words trailing off, unsure what to say.

“Okay, sure. See you whenever I see you, Miya-san. Today was fun, by the way. I really enjoyed it,” Tobio spoke softly.

Atsumu stood up, and walked away, before he heard Tobio calling his name.

“Hmm?”

“Can I, um, have your number?”

“Yeah, sure!” Atsumu grinned, and gave him his number. After that, he quickly ran to the bus stop and saw Osamu talking to an unfamiliar person. A boy, in a white jersey. _Fukurodani?_

When Osamu saw him, he quickly shouted. “GET YOUR ASS HERE, FUCKER. Anyways. Akaashi-san. Good luck for yer match tomorrow.” He bowed politely and ran to Atsumu, and kicked Atsumu’s ass.

When they were all settled in the bus, Atsumu opened his mouth and interrogated Osamu.

“Who was that?”

“Not. Tellin. Yer.” Osamu responded, sticking out his tongue.

Atsumu’s phone beeped, signalling that a message has been received. He checked his phone to see a text from an anonymous number.

Anonymous [5:30 p.m]: miya-san  
Anonymous [5:31 p,m]: it’s kageyama hahah  
Anonymous [5:31 p.m]: have a safe trip !!  


Atsumu grinned and saved his number.

Tobio-kun [5:32 p.m.]: btw if u r free tmr  
Tobio-kun [5:32 p.m.]: feel free to come and watch our match against nekoma !!  
Tobio-kun [5:33 p.m.]: ≖‿≖

Atsumu [5:35 p.m.]: tobio-kun !!!!  
Atsumu [5:35 p.m.]: btw that emoji looks like u  
Atsumu [5:35 p.m.]: and yea sure !! c ya tmr  
Atsumu [5:35 p.m.]: (・ε・｀)  
Atsumu [5:36 p.m.]: EH FUCK WRONG EMOJI I MEAN （＾ｖ＾）

Tobio-kun [5:40 p.m.]: hahaha issokay  
Tobio-kun [5:40 p.m.]: forgot to tell you  
Tobio-kun [5:41 p.m.]: i alr knew abt the soulmate thing  
Tobio-kun [5:41 p.m.]: and i think u knew abt it too hahah  
Tobio-kun [5:42 p.m.]: ≖‿≖

_HE ACTUALLY KNEW?????_

Atsumu [5:45 p.m.]: WAIT YOU KNEW  
Atsumu [5:45 p.m.]: YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER >:(  
Atsumu [5:45 p.m.]: why r u still calling me miya-san :/

Tobio-kun [5:50 p.m.]: idw u to be flustered  
Tobio-kun [5:51 p.m.]: what should i call you, atsumu-san?

Atsumu [5:52 p.m.]: um. baby? ^_^;

Tobio-kun [5:53 p.m.]: what the fuck miya-san

Atsumu [5:55 p.m.]: JUST KIDDING :(

Tobio-kun [6:00 p.m.]: jk im not angry at all  
Tobio-kun [6:00 p.m.]: c ya tmr  
Tobio-kun [6:00 p.m.]: babe <3

_CUTEEEEEEEEEE I’M GONNA FUCKING COMBUST IN THIS BUS NOW_

* * *

_“점점 더 두근대는 맘_  
_전부 다 줄게 take my heart_ ,”  
— chuu, [ heart attack ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6SSC9KZQaxBdyipKRigrFC?si=WzhUkfCbSN-kvPiIYU4x1Q)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely enjoyed writing this chapter i think it turned out pretty well if u wanna compare to the prev chapters bahahahah
> 
> anyways was thinking of writing a post time skip ver of this fic But sadly i do not have the time o_o but i donno i feel like it's cute if we get to see them actually being in a relationship right
> 
> thank u for reading,   
> love,  
> E.
> 
> p.s: i've been trying to get childe on genshin impact but GODDAMN IT MY LUCK IT'S HARDCORE ROTTEN ugh childe pls come home sorry for venting my FRUSTRATIONS here


End file.
